Dark Light : Sobrevivir
by Dramione18
Summary: Novela Apocalytica, Despues de una infeccion mundial, los chicos se ven luchando por sobrevivir por su vidas. Escapar y esconderse es la mejor alternativa, ya que nada puede controlar la infeccion que se a propagado. Los chicos se ven obligados a separarse por los acontesimientos, pero puede que algunos ya no se vuelvan a ver nunca mas.
1. PROLOGO

**Bueno, pocos de ustedes saben que yo amo las peliculas de Zombies y las Series, de hecho amo The Walking Dead y Residen Evil, asi que por eso decidi hacer esta novela, es un genero bastante diferente al que suelo escribir, pero aun asi estara lleno de terror, miedo, y claro mucho Seddie.**

**Espero que les guste, ya que se que a muchos no les gustara, pero aun asi seguiré escribiéndola**

**(.com/watch?v=YQCKDh2Eivg) Cancion con la que me inspire, nada que ver con la novela pero me ayudo a escribir, les recomiendo escucharla mientras leen :)**

**ADVERTIDOS: NO SOY BUENA PARA ESCRIBIR ESTE TIPO DE HISTORIAS, PERO HARE EL ESFUERZO**

**PROLOGO**

Las calles se encontraban vacías, ni un sonido , ni un solo signo de vida de alguien, ¿ como habíamos llegado a estar asi? Ni siquiera yo lo sabia, lo único que recordaba eran los gritos y miradas de terror de miles de personas, donde quiera que voltearas veias sangre, partes de cuerpos esparcidos por todos lados, esto era una masacre, una masacre en la cual nosotros éramos las presas.

Habían pasado 5 meses desde que todo eso había sucedido y yo aun no podía superar que por mi culpa personas importantes habían muerto, Lewbert fue a la primera persona que mire siendo desgarrada por varias personas, a mi madre me la había arrebatado de las manos y no había podido hacer nada por salvarla, ella no se merecía eso, aun recordaba sus ojos de horror al ver como era devorada por esos caníbales, eso nunca había dejado de atormentarme por todos estos meses, Gibby había dado su vida por rescatar a Carly y por mi culpa ella casi había sido mordida, pero Gibby había intervenido y el había sido el que había recibido esa mordida, aun recordaba sus ultimas palabras

-Aun no podemos lograr Gibby, te prometo que encontraremos una cura

-Tu ya te diste cuenta de lo que le pasa a las personas que son mordidas Freddie, yo no quiero ser como ellos

-Pero Gibby…

-Dispara-dijo sacando un arma

-No puedo hacerlo-dije con miedo, jamás en mi vida había tomado una pistola y no me atrevería a utilizar una en este momento

-Claro que si pues, hazlo por mi, hazlo por todos ellos- dijo Gibby señalando a nuestros amigos- yo no quiero exponerlos y lo mejor será que muera

-No Gibby no hagas eso, encontraremos una cura- decía Carly llorando desconsoladamente

-Seamos realistas Carly, no ahí ninguna cura- dijo el comenzando a sonreir- anda dispara- dijo el poniendo el arma en su cabeza, disparar en esa parte era la única forma de acabar con ellos

-No puedo- mis manos temblaban y mi corazón latia a mil por hora

-Claro que si puedes, se valiente- dijo el sonriendo, tome la pistola en mis manos y apreté el gatillo con suavidad- siempre recuerden a Gibby, adiós – dijo el cerrando sus ojos, en ese momento el arma se activo atravesando una bala por su cabeza

Esa había sido la primera vez que le había disparado a una persona, y no solo era una persona, el era mi amigo casi mi hermano. Con el paso de los meses trate de hacerme el fuerte y para mi mala suerte todos había decidido hacerme el líder del grupo, ¿ que chico de 18 años se convierte en líder de un grupo de 40 personas? No lo entendía, pero ellos pensaban que era lo mejor ya que yo me había atrevido a asesinar a un amigo y no dudaría en volver a hacerlo, eso eran lo que ellos pensaban, pero la realidad era otra, yo tenia miedo, demasiado miedo y todo se complicaba al pasar de las semanas y al darnos cuenta de que nuestro grupo iba disminuyendo poco a poco, al igual que los alimentos. Lo peor paso cuando nos emboscaron y para nuestra mala suerte a Spencer lo atraparon, yo sentía tanta seguridad al tenerlo a mi lado, pero ahora que lo había perdido mis esperanzas iban disminuyendo poco a poco, lo peor era que Carly estaba embarazada, 5 meses para ser precisos exactamente el mismo tiempo en el que esta pesadilla había comenzado, había sido un poco complicado seguir ya que ella no podía caminar ni esforzarse mucho por su embarazo, pero aun asi tratábamos de cuidarla lo mas posible, pero el dia que Griffin había sido mordido, ella había caído en una terrible depresión, cuando eso paso ella ni siquiera sabia que estaba embarazada. Todos tratamos de animarla, aunque viviendo asi a nadie le podía animar seguir con vida.

Este mundo se había ido a la mierda literalmente, nuestro grupo había disminuido de 40 a solo 19 y eso era una desgracia, a las únicas personas que conocía de mi infancia eran a Brad, Carly y a ella, esa chica era mi única esperanza de seguir viviendo, ella era la que cada dia de daba un poco de energía para seguir luchando por una vida feliz para todos, aunque en este mundo sabia que no volvería a ver vida feliz ya que todo era un infierno, al menos ella era mi luz en esta horrible oscuridad.

-Mira eso!-dijo ella señalando a una pequeña niña rubia, ella se encontraba de espaldas, y parecía estar llorando

-No te acerques Sam, puede ser peligroso-dije caminando delante de ella , Sam era tan atrevida, no le importaban los riesgos, pero ahora uno no debia arriesgarse ni atacar al enemigo, lo que ahora uno debia de hacer era sobrevivir y estar lo mas alejado del peligro, pero al parecer a Sam todo eso le atraía y bastante

-Es solo una pequeña-dijo acercándose mas y mas a la niña, en ese momento la niña volteo y nos dimos cuenta de que ella se encontraba devorando un brazo, su cara estaba desfigurada, Sam cayó al suelo y la niña se abalanzo sobre ella para morderla, entonces todo paso tan rápido, y un disparo fue y se impacto en la frente de la niña cayendo de inmediato al suelo

-Te dije que no te acercaras- le dije a Sam corriendo rápidamente a donde ella estaba- te mordieron?- pregunte preocupado, si algo le pasaba a Sam estaba seguro que moriria

-No- dijo ella un poco asustada

-No me vuelvas a hacer esto, o te juro que moriré- le dije abrazándola con todas mis fuerzas, desde que esta infección había comenzado yo jamás le había disparado a un niño, y esta había sido la primera vez que lo hacia, siempre había pensado que seria difícil hacerlo, pero tratándose de Sam, nada era mas importante que ella, y sobretodo al saber que esa niña ya no estaba viva,  
Sam era mi razón de vivir, y por nada del mundo pretendía perderla

Nos trasladábamos en 3 autos, y cuando encontrábamos un lugar para dormir lo hacíamos, pero si no era seguro continuábamos la noche sin descansar.

Para nuestra suerte había 5 hombres armados asta los dientes, ellos siempre cubrían y cuidaban de que ningún contaminado" (asi le habíamos llamado a esas personas sin vida que caminaban solo para alimentarse de los vivos") se acercara a donde estábamos.

En el grupo había 19 personas, 11 hombres 4 de ellos eran menores de 20, ahí estaba incluido yo y Brad, un chico de 15 y un niño de 5 años y 8 mujeres y 4 de ellas menores de 20, Sam, Carly , una chica de 19 y una chica de 15.

Desde el dia que empezó esa infección yo había comenzado a querer a estar personas como mi familia, aunque sabia que poco a poco iríamos muriendo ya que cada vez los contaminado iban creciendo, pero aun asi no perdia las esperanzas de que en esta horrible pesadilla, pudiéramos encontrar por lo menos un poco de paz y por fin poder dormir tranquilos y no preocupados por temor a morir en manos de los contaminados


	2. EL COMIENZO

DIA 1: EL COMIENZO

Dia 1 7:45 pm

Sabia que me habia comportado como un imbécil con ella, pero en realidad ella era la que me provocaba tratarla asi y gritarle, me sentía realmente furioso ya que por su culpa a mi me habia despedido de ese grandioso empleo ¿ Cuantas veces en la vida puedes tener la posibilidad de trabajar en algo que te gusta?

Yo siempre habia querido trabajar en Pear Store, y habia batallado un poco para conseguir ese trabajo, y cuando lo habia conseguido me habia sentido un hombre completo, ya que esta seria la primera vez que yo trabajara y que mi madre me diera permiso, no podía dejar de saltar de la emoción, ese primer dia que habia llegado yo habia intentado poner todo mi esfuerzo y eso al parecer a las personas no les interesaba, Pero yo hacia mi mayor esfuerzo, Pero ella, y como aun me sentía enfadado con ella yo no era capaz de pronunciar siquiera su nombre, ese demonio habia llegado a mi trabajo y como si nada habia logrado ser empleado y lo peor de todo era que ella habia logrado convertirse en mi jefa ¿ Como era posible eso? Yo que habia tardado tanto tiempo en conseguir este trabajo y ella en un dia habia logrado convertirse en mi jefa, en ese momento explote de furia y no medi mis palabras al gritarle que era perezosa, una criminal y un fastidio, sabia que no debía haberle gritado eso, pero estaba cegado por la furia, y lo peor era que a mi me habia despedido, cuando Sali del establecimiento escuche como me llamo "Amigo" pero nisiquiera le tome atención y seguí mi camino.

Ahora me encontraba en la salida de emergencia, estúpidas ironias, aquí era donde ese demonio y yo nos habíamos dado nuestro primer beso, este lugar siempre habia sido mi lugar para pensar, para pasar mis enojos y corajes que ella, mi madre y todos me hacían pasar siempre, me sente en la escalera y deje escapar un largo suspiro, ¿ porque después de que los 2 habiamos terminado, ella aun seguía tratándome mal? Eso no lo entendía, aveces pensaba en construir alguna maquina que pudiera leer las mentes, y asi poder leer su mente

-Sabia que te encontraría aquí- dijo ella recargada en la ventana, yo solo me voltee a otro lado, en este momento no quería hablar con ella- Se que sigues molesto por lo de la tienda, y en verdad no fue justo que Nathalie te despidiera

-Eso a ti no te importa, al fin y al cabo a ti nadie te importa- dije fríamente

Ella solo suspiro y me miro por un segundo fijamente

-A mi si me importas, y por esa razón renuncie- cuando ella dijo eso yo me quede paralizado- Renuncie por ti- después de que dijo eso se alejo , yo solo me sentí culpable, ¿ como era posible que después de que ella habia ocasionado todo esto, yo fuera el que me sintiera el culpable? Es que era verdad, yo últimamente me estaba comportando de una manera muy fría con ella y ahora me arrepentía de haberlo hecho, y por primera vez habia escuchado que ella se preocupara por mi, jamás en mi vida me hubiera imaginado que me dijera eso, nisiquiera cuando habíamos salido me habia dicho que yo le importaba

-Rayos!- dije levantándome de las escaleras, tenia que pedirle una disculpa, atravesé la ventana y pude escuchar unos gritos provenientes del piso de abajo- talvez Sam habra hecho una travesura- pensé en ese momento, asi que baje las escaleras y me di cuenta de que una señora gritaba con fuerza

-Se lo llevaron, se lo llevaron- decía ella tirada en el suelo, yo me acerque a donde ella estaba y me di cuenta de que se encontraba con la ropa ensangrentada

-Que paso?-dije preocupado,- Esta bien?

-Se lo llevaron- volvia a gritas ella fuertemente

-Quien se lo llevo? A quien se llevaron?- dije un poco temeroso, ella nisiquiera me contesto y corrió hacia el piso de arriba, yo me quede en shock, ¿ que diablos le habia pasado a esa señora? En ese momento escuche otros gritos y eso me puso realmente nervioso, baje al piso de abajo y no mire a nadie, mire como varias personas salian de sus apartamentos y asomaban sus cabezas por las puertas

-Que será lo que esta pasando?- decía la señora del R5

-No lo se- conteste un poco confundido

-Ire a ver- decía un señor del departamento R4

-Lo acompaño- dije

Los 2 comenzamos a bajar las escaleras y cuando llegamos a las escaleras que daban al primer piso, sentí como mi piel se comenzó a erizar al ver que en las paredes habían varias marcas de sangre

-Quedate aquí niño- dijo el señor bajando las escaleras con cuidado, en ese momento escuchamos otros fuertes gritos y eso causo que casi me desmayara el miedo, ¿ que diablos estaba pasando? Me di cuenta de que el señor bajo completamente las escaleras y después escuche un fuerte grito

-Ayuda!- pedia alguien, con todo el temor del mundo baje las escaleras y lo que mire hiso que mi corazón y todos mis sentidos casi murieran, me quede paralizado al ver esa horrible escenas frente a mis ojos, pude mirar como 2 mujeres sujetaban a Lewbert de los brazos y lo mordías, y como un chico comenzaba a desgarrar su cuerpo, mire hacia enfrente y mire al señor que venia conmigo siendo mordido por otras personas, mientras que el gritaba que lo ayudaran, me quede paralizado en ese lugar, mis piernas no respondían, y mucho menos mi cuerpo, en ese momento una de las mujeres que mordía a lewbert volteo a verme y mire que sus ojos eran rojos, , su rostro estaba desfigurado y su cuerpo estaba marcado por varias mordidas, ella no era un humano, estaba seguro de eso, pude ver como ella comenzó a correr a donde yo estaba y yo no supe de donde saque las suficientes fuerzas como para correr hacia arriba.

Estaba asustado, aterrorizado, no quería que esa cosa me alcanzara, Subi a toda velocidad las escaleras y nisiquiera podía voltear, el miedo no me dejaba hacerlo, en ese momento mire como un chico se atravesó por mi camino he hiso que chocara contra el y callera al suelo, me levante rápidamente y voltee un poco solo para ver como esa cosas se abalanzaba sobre el pobre chico, segui subiendo las escaleras asta llegar al tercer piso, en donde se encontraban varias personas

-Escóndanse, no abran sus puertas- grite fuertemente, las personas se miraron confusas y en ese momento un sonido comenzó a sonar en el piso de abajo, eran como susurros, o lamentos, solo asi fue cuando las personas salieron corriendo a sus departamentos, yo segui corriendo, quería llegar a mi departamento, pero para mi mala suerte era en el piso 8, en ese momento Sam paso por mi cabezas

-Donde estas? Donde estas?- decía yo buscándola por los pasillos del edificio, si a ella le pasaba algo estaba seguro que moriría- Sam!, Sam! Donde estas?- gritaba con desesperación, Varias personas salieron de sus departamentos y yo me altere mas- entren a sus departamento- grite con fuerza, en ese momento escuche varios gritos en el piso de abajo, subi al cuarto piso y no habia señales de Sam ¿ y si ella salió del edificio? ¿ y si esas cosas la habían atrapado? Estaba seguro que jamás me perdonaría eso, y lo peor era que le habia gritado cosas muy horribles en la tarde, y le habia dicho que era una insensible ase pocos minutos- Sam!- volvi a gritar con desesperación, mi corazón latia sin control en ese momento, ¿ donde estaba ella? Donde?

- Saaaam donde ….- en ese momento choque con alguien y cai al suelo

-Que te pasa idiota? ¿ acaso no te das cuenta por donde caminas?- era ella, era Sam, la abraze con todas mis fuerzas y pude ver que ella me miraba confundido- que es lo que te pasa? ¿ porque me gritabas?

-Es que yo.. es que tu… Sam debemos irnos ahora mismo- le dije tomando su mano y haciendo que caminara junto a mi

-Espera, espera- dijo parándose- hace un momento me gritaste cosas realmente horribles, y ahora quieres que te perdone asi como asi, estas loco Benson, ya me voy a mi casa- dijo ella comenzando a caminar a las escaleras

-No entiendes sam- le dije sujetándola fuertemente de los hombros y evitando que caminara- ahí abajo ahí gente que se come a las personas

Ella solo solto una carcajada

-Si claro, yo no te creo nada era un….- en ese momento otros gritos horribles comenzaron a escucharse y esos susurros y lamentos que habia escuchado se comenzaban a aproximar- Que es eso?- dijo ella retrocediendo un poco

-No lo se, lo único que se que eso esta matando a personas ahí abajo, tenemos que irnos- le dije tomando su mano, los 2 nos dirigimos rápidamente al ascensor y esperábamos a que las puertas se abrieran

-Esos ruidos se están acercando decía ella sorprendida, en ese momento, uno de esas cosas comenzó a asomar su cara por las escaleras- Que rayos es eso?- grito Sam asustada, yo me comencé a desesperar, las estúpidas puertas del elevador no abrían- Freddie abre eso- decía sam tocando los botones con desesperación

-No puedo- decía atemorizado y viendo como esa cosa se aproximaba a nosotros

-Freddie- decía ella gritando, esa cosa estaba a pocos metros de nosotros, en ese momento comenzó a correr y pensé que estábamos perdidos, pero las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Sam y yo entramos rápidamente- ciérrala, ciérrala- gritaba Sam asustada presionando los botones ya que la puerta no cerraba y esa cosas se acercaba- Dios! Freddie esa cosa esta aquí- grito sam al ver que estaba a solo un metro de nosotros- Freddie- dijo ella abrazándome con fuerza y cubrieron su rostro en mi cuello, yo me quede paralizado, estaba seguro que moriríamos en ese momento, entonces las puertas del elevador se cerraron dejando a esa cosa abajo

Podía sentir como Sam temblaba demasiado, y se encontraba igual de palida que yo, y yo apenas sentía mis piernas, si ella no me hubiera estado abrazando yo hubiera caído

-Que fue eso? Que era esa cosa?- decía ella atemorizada

-No lo se, no lo se- en ese momento me tense al sentir que el elevador se habia detenido, este era nuestro piso,¿ y si esas cosas ya habia llegado a este lugar?- Quedate aquí- le dije a Sam, mientras yo veía que las puertas del elevador se abrían

-No me dejes sola porfavor- dijo ella sujetando mi mano, salimos con todo el temor del mundo de ese lugar y nos dimos cuenta de que no habia nadie

-Vamos- le dije caminando, en ese momento mire como el chico que trabajaba conmigo en Pear Store era arrojado del apartamento de Carly

-Oigan por lo menos denme mi teléfono- grito el frente a la puerta de Carly, en ese instante nos dimos cuenta de que por las escaleras venias 2 de esas cosas, asi que sin pensarlo 2 veces sujete a Sam mas fuerte de la mano y corrimos en dirección de la casa de Carly, en ese momento Spencer abrió la puerta y le arrojo con su teléfono destrozado al chico, el se agacho a juntar los pedazos y ahí fue cuando sam y yo entramos corriendo al apartamento de Carly

-Que paso chicos?- decía Spencer – Porque están tan palidos?-Sam cerro la puerta con seguro y de inmediato escuchamos los gritos del chico del otro lado de la puerta- Que fue eso?- dijo Spencer intentando abrir la puerta, pero Sam lo empujo

-Traigan ese sillón y todo lo que pueda cubrir la puerta-dijo ella

-Deshabiliten los elevadores y cierren las ventanas- les grite con urgencia

-Ayuda!- gritaba el chico

-Que esta pasando?- dijo Carly confundida

-No lo se- dijo Sam completamente palida, en ese momento yo sentía como me desvanecía y caia al suelo


	3. MIEDO

MIEDO- CAPITULO 2

Bueno se que los hice esperar mucho, pero es que tenia otras cosas que hacer, espero que el capitulo les guste

Desperté cuando sentí que algo ardía en mi nariz, era un olor realmente fuerte, y eso hiso que mis ojos se abrieran por completo

-Ya despertó- escuche que decía Carly

-Te sientes bien Freddie?- decía Spencer a un lado de mi

-Yo...que paso...donde estoy?- decía muy confundido, en ese momento todo lo que había pasado regreso a mi de golpe, Esos gritos, esas personas que se comían a otras personas, eso era un sueño, yo estaba seguro que era un sueño

-Te desmayaste, tiene como 1 hora desmayado- decía Spencer ayudándome a levantarme, me incorpore en el sofá y mire en dirección de las escaleras, ahí se encontraba Sam, su vista parecía estar perdida, estaba tan pálida que podría jurar que era un fantasma

-No nos ha dicho nada desde que te desmayaste- dijo Carly acercándose a mi- Ahora quiero que me digas porque no quieres que salgamos? Y porque se escuchaban todos esos gritos?

-No me lo vas a creer- le dije aun asustado

-Dime que pasa?- dijo Carly alterada

-La cuidad de Seattle se ve implicada en miles de accidentes, los hospitales de Seattle y los alrededores se encuentran con sobrecupo y los accidentes automovilísticos aun aumentado al pasar de las horas- Spencer había encendido la tele y estaban dando las noticias- Aun no sabemos lo que pasa, pero los tendremos informados- decía el reportero de la televisión- Ahora los dejamos con Paul

-Gracias Michael- decía el otro reportero- ahora me encuentro en la avenida principal de Seattle, Miles de personas han llegado a los hospitales mostrando heridas en sus cuerpos, al parecer varias grupos de bandidos han comenzado a atacar a las personas asta el limite de asesinarlas, en este momento estamos siendo testigos de una pelea entre policías y varios de esos vándalos- decía el reportero acercándose asta la calle donde estaba sucediendo todo eso- O por dios miren, les están disparando y a los vándalos parece que el impacto no les dueles, ¿ que les pasara? Porque no caen?, ahora estamos siendo testigos de esta pelea, aun no puedo creer que esto este pasando, O diablos, ¿Miraste eso? – Decía el reportero haciendo que la persona que traía la cámara enfocaras hacia la calle- Esa mujer se abalanzo sobre el policía, ¿que esta haciendo? ¿Lo esta mordiendo?

-¿ Que rayos pasa?- decía mientras todas esas personas comenzaban a avanzar asta donde estaban los policías y comenzaban a derribaros- los están mordiendo,… pero que Rayos- En ese momento varias de esas personas comenzaron a correr hacia donde se encontraba el reportero- Corre, esas cosas vienes para acá- dijo el reportero corriendo, la cámara seguía filmando y se pudo ver claramente como varias de esas cosas se abalanzaron sobre el reportero y el que traía la cámara y los comenzaron a destrozar, ahí fue cuando la transmisión se corto

-Que rayos es eso?- grito Carly asustada- ¿Porque las balas no le hacían nada? ¿Porque esas personas atacaban a los policías?- decía caminando de un lado a otro

-No lo se, no lo se- le decía levantándome del sillón- solo se que yo me encontraba en la salida de emergencia y Salí a buscar a Sam y fue cuando comencé a escuchar unos gritos y baje y ahí mire como unas personas devoraban a Lewbert

-A Lewbert? O por dios! Me estas diciendo que esas cosas ya están aquí?- dijo completamente aterrada

-Si, por eso Sam y yo corríamos-dije un poco preocupado, ya que Sam aun no se movía de las escaleras y aun tenia la mirada perdida- Rayos mis mama- dije preocupado, tome mi teléfono y comencé a marcar, estaba asustado y si esas cosas había logrado atrapar a mi mama? No quería ni pensarlo, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente cuando me di cuenta de que ella no contestaba, mi madre siempre contestaba al primer sonido del celular- Rayos, mama contesta- decía desesperado

-Freddie., hijo donde estas? Dime donde esta?, estoy viendo las noticias- decía ella realmente alterada- en ese momento comencé a suspirar

-Mama donde estas?

-En la casa

-Por favor mama, no salgas de ahí por ningún motivo

-Pero Freddie, tu donde estas?

-Estoy en casa de Carly, por favor, por lo que mas quieras no le habrás la puerta a nadie. Cierra muy bien, atraviesa los sillones, y no dejes que por nada del mundo alguien entre

-Mi bebe, estoy asustada- decía ella sollozando- esas cosas que están afuera son peligrosas

-Yo también estoy asustado mama, pero por favor no salgas por nada del mundo

-Me prometes que estarás bien?

-Te lo prometo bebe, por favor cuídate

-Tú también mama, y por favor si escuchas algún ruido no salgas, mantente en la casa

-Esta bien, te quiero bebe

-Yo también te quiero mama, cualquier cosa yo te hablare

-Esta bien- dijo ella colgando, yo suspire aliviado, al menos sabia que ella estaba bien, voltee a ver a Sam y me di cuenta de que ella se miraba realmente asustada, jamás en mi vida la había visto de esa forma, así que me acerque a ella y la abrase, ella no hiso nada, ni siquiera se movió o reacciono.

Spencer y Carly aun se encontraban sorprendidos, ellos al igual que yo no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, pero en ese momento sentí como alguien tocaba mi hombro, pegue un horrible grito, al igual que Spencer y Carly y sentí como Sam se desvaneció en mis brazos

-Que ahí chicos?- decía Gibby bajando por las escaleras

-Acaso piensas matarnos de un susto?- grito Carly con las manos en su pecho- Mira lo que le hiciste a Sam- decía ella preocupada

-Que le hice?- decía el confuso

Tome a Sam en los brazos y la lleve al sofá, ella jamás se había puesto así, pero después de todo lo que habíamos pasado no la culpaba por tener miedo y terror, ella era una persona realmente fuerte y no le temía a nada, pero esto cruzaba los limites de la realidad, y a eso cualquier persona por mas fuerte y valiente que fuera, podía caer rendido de miedo, estuvimos varios minutos pensando en que haríamos, si salíamos había una gran posibilidad de que esas cosas aun estuvieran afuera

-Que haremos?- decía Carly caminando de un lado a otro- ¿que haremos? Estoy asustada, no puedo creer que esto este sucediendo- decía tomando su pelo con desesperación

-Y si esas cosas solo están en la cuidad? Que les parece si vamos a las afueras de Seattle, tal vez no haya de esas cosas aquí- decía Spencer

-Pero como sabemos si esas cosas no están en otras ciudades?- decía Carly preocupada

-Aun no entiendo, que son esas cosas?- decía Gibby confundido, el no estaba enterado de lo que había pasado, ya que se había quedado dormido en la cama de Carly.

-Ni nosotros lo sabemos- le dije mirando a Sam, que aun estaba completamente desmayada

-Y si tomamos mi auto y vamos a buscar un lugar seguro?-dijo Spencer.

-Pero como puedes estar tan seguro de que habrá un lugar seguro, y si nos quedamos aquí?, ahí comida y agua, además puede que vengan a rescatarnos

-Carly, esa comida no nos durara toda la vida, además no sabemos si la policía nos venga a salvar- dije un poco preocupado- Tenemos que ser realistas, esas cosas están en todas partes y si nos encontramos un lugar seguro, esas cosas podrían… - ni siquiera termine la frase, tenia tanto miedo que no me atrevía a hablar

-Tenemos que irnos- dijo Spencer caminando a las escaleras- Carly toma una mochila y mete toda la comida y agua que sea posible

-Pero Spencer….

-No podemos quedarnos- dijo el subiendo las escaleras, y Carly y Gibby se pusieron a meter cosas en una mochila, yo en ese momento tome mi teléfono y le marque a mi mama

-Freddie, que paso?- decía ella preocupada

-Vamos a salir, empaca solo lo indispensable, nosotros te vamos a gritar ok

-Esta bien bebe- decía ella colgando, en ese momento me di cuenta de que Sam estaba reaccionando

-Sam, estas bien?- le pregunte un poco preocupado, pero ella ni siquiera contesto, solo se limito a sentarse en el sillón- en unos minutos saldremos, tomaremos el auto de Spencer y buscaremos ayuda

-No, no, no, no- decía ella desesperada- yo no voy a salir con esas cosas de nuevo

-Sam, si no salimos esas cosas pueden encontrarnos

-Pero yo no quiero- decía ella temblando

-Estamos listo, es hora de irnos- decía Spencer bajando por las escaleras- Creo que será buena idea que llevemos esto- decía sacando un arma

-Spencer, de donde sacaste eso?- dijo Carly asustada

-Mi padre me la dio un día antes de que partiera, me dijo que cuando ocupara protegerte la utilizara

-Pero... pero... la sabes usas?

-No, no lo se, pero dadas las circunstancias, creo que me tendré que enseñar- dijo guardando el arma en sus pantalones, pude ver como Spencer tomo un Bat y varios cuchillos,- Talves esto no pueda ayudar- decía dándome una navaja a mi y el Bat a Sam. Jamás había visto que Spencer fuera tan valientes, pero si de cuidar a Carly se trataba el era el mas valiente- Hora de irnos- dijo aproximándose a la puerta

-Como sabremos si esas cosas no siguen ahí? Además las escaleras deben de estar llenas de ellos- dije con miedo, el se asomo por la mirilla con cuidado

-Parece que no ahí nadie, ayúdenme a quitar las sillas-decía Spencer, quitamos las sillas con cuidado y Spencer abrió la puerta lentamente- vamos chicos- decía el, Gibby paso detrás de Spencer y Carly después

-Vamos Sam- dije tomando su mano

-No voy a ir- dijo ella soltándome- no quiero ver otra ves a esas cosas

-Por favor Sam, no hagas esto- le rogué mirándola fijamente- tenemos que irnos

-Es que… es que... tengo... tengo mucho...

-Miedo?- pregunte, ella solo afirmo con la cabeza- yo se que tienes miedo, todos tenemos miedo, pero si queremos sobrevivir tenemos que hacer las cosas juntas, anda vamos- dije de nuevo sujetando su mano, ella salió conmigo y en la puerta y la pared había un gran rastro de sangre, estaba seguro que era del chico que trabajaba conmigo, me acerque con cuidado a mi apartamento y comencé a tocar despacio- Mama, ya puedes salir- en ese momento la puerta se abrió rápidamente y mi madre me abrazo con fuerzas

-Pensé que no te volvería a ver- decía ella besándome

-No te preocupes mama, es hora de irnos- ella tomo su bolso y comenzamos a caminar

-Bajaremos por la salida de emergencia, aun no sabemos si esas cosas están en las escaleras- les sugerí y todos dijeron que si, comenzamos a caminar con cuidado asta la salida de emergencia y cuando miramos hacia abajo nos dimos cuenta de que todo era un caos, coches chocados, había fuegos en muchas partes, y sobre todo se escuchaban muchos gritos, bajamos con cuidado las escaleras y antes de bajar completamente nos dimos cuenta que una de esas cosas se encontraba abajo

-Que vamos a hacer?- decía Carly apoyada en mi espalda y sujetando mis hombros con fuerza

-Parece que ya se va, no hagan ruido- decía Spencer, mientras veíamos que esa cosas se retorcía, al parecer no tenia uno de sus brazos y su cara se encontraba totalmente desfigurada, esperamos unos minutos a que se fuera y después decidimos bajar unos por uno, caminamos lentamente asta llegar al estacionamiento

-Ahí esta mi coche- dijo Spencer sonriendo, yo tome la mano de mi madre y comenzamos a correr, pero en ese momento nos dimos cuenta de que 5 de esas cosas comenzaron a correr detrás de nosotros, corrimos rápidamente al auto, pero antes de llegar me di cuenta de que uno de ellos había atrapado a mi mama

-No, mama- dije intentando sujetarla de la mano, pero esas cosas era más fuerte que yo y la sostenía agresivamente, en ese momento esa cosa comenzó a morderla

-Vete Freddie- decía mi madre

-No, no te voy a dejar- le dije pateando a esa cosa, pero antes de que lo pensara otro de ellos se había abalanzado sobre mi madre y uno de ellos se dirigía a m

-Vete hijo, por favor sálvate, sobrevive- dijo ella soltándome, pude ver como esas cosas la comenzaron a arrastrar enfrente de mi, podía ver la mirada de terror de mi madre al ser devorada por esas cosas, y yo me quede paralizado, aun me encontraba en el suelo y no podía moverme, en ese instante me di cuenta de que una de esas cosas se acercaba a mi y yo aun no reaccionaba, mi cuerpo aun se encontraba en shock, en ese momento esa cosa se lanzo sobre mi y ahí fue cuando pensé que estaba perdido, pero escuche un impacto de bala y mire como esa cosa callo encima de mi, me lo quite rápidamente y voltee y me di cuenta de que Sam era la que sostenía el arma, ella temblaba y sus ojos estaban lloroso

-Vámonos Freddie- dijo Spencer acercándose a mi- te mordieron?- pregunto preocupado, yo aun no podía hablar, aun veía como esas cosas se comían a mi madre sin piedad- vámonos de aquí- dijo el tomando mi brazo y ayudándome a correr

-Dame el arma Sam- decía Spencer mirando a Sam, ella aun sostenía el arma y temblaba demasiado, su mirada estaba perdida, igual a como la había visto en las escaleras, Spencer le quito el arma a Sam y nos hiso subir al auto, lo encendió y en ese momento nos dimos cuenta que varias de esas cosas se pusieron frente al auto y Spencer no se atrevía pasar

-Es calceto- dijo Spencer mirando fijamente hacia esas cosas

-Acelera el auto, el ya no están vivo- decía Carly gritándole fuertemente, Spencer acelero el auto haciendo que esas cosas salieran volando y varias quedaran impactadas en el suelo, yo solo me quede en ese lugar sentado, viendo como nos alejábamos del lugar en donde esas cosas habían asesinado a mi madre, ahora me daba cuenta de que este mundo estaba perdido


	4. TE QUIERO

DIA 2: TE QUIERO (CAPITULO 4)

Bueno, espero que el capitulo les guste, es un poco corto y creo que da menos miedo que los demás

Día 2 3:25am

La gasolina del auto de Spencer se estaba terminando, el no había llenado el tanque y eso estaba comenzando a preocuparnos ya que no podíamos quedarnos sin gasolina en este momento

-Si miran una gasolinera me avisan, el auto se puede detener en cualquier momento

-Spencer porque no llenaste el tanque en la mañana?- lo regaño Carly

-Porque jamás me imagine que fuéramos a tener una invasión de Zombies- dijo intentando bromear, pero a nadie parecía gustarle su broma ya que nadie dijo nada

-Eso no es gracioso Spencer- decía Carly

El comenzó a buscar una gasolinera mientras que yo solo intentaba asimilar esto, ¿en verdad esto estaba sucediendo? ¿En verdad el fin del mundo había llegado? No era muy creyente, pero había escuchado que dios había dicho "los muertos resucitarían" pero nunca me había imaginado que lo harían de esta forma, jamás me había imaginado que ellos resucitarían con sed de hambre.

-Entonces si esas cosas te muerden o aruñan, ¿te puedes convertir en eso? – preguntaba Brad

-Eso parece – contesto Spencer – un rasguño o una mordedura pueden ocasionarlo

-No hables de eso Spencer – decía Carly totalmente asustada, ella al parecer aun no podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo

Llegamos a una gasolinera y nos dimos cuenta de que había varios autos intentado llenar su tanque, parecían algo apresurados ya que se bajaban rápidamente y no esperaban mas de un minuto debajo de su auto, y eso era suficiente como para salir acelerando, para nuestras suerte ninguna de esas cosas se veían cerca y eso nos daban oportunidad de poder llenar el tanque, cuando llego nuestro turno Spencer bajo del auto

-No abran las ventanas – dijo abriendo con cuidado – toma – dijo pasándome el arma, yo simplemente negué con la cabeza, no tenia las suficientes fuerzas como para tomarlas

-Dámela a mi – dijo Brad tomando el arma, Spencer bajo y tomo la manguera de gasolina y la puso en el tanque, mientras que Brad había abierto solo un poco la ventana y por ahí asomaba el arma, nos dimos cuenta de que los otros automóviles que esperaban comenzaban a presionar sus claxon para apurar a Spencer, pero el quería que el tanque estuviera lleno ya que no sabia cuanto tiempo conduciría y no quería quedarse parado en medio de la carretera, cuando por fin el tanque estuvo lleno Spencer arranco el auto y comenzaban a andar por las calles de Seattle, en ese momento nos dimos cuenta de que una horda de esas cosas se aproximaba a los autos que estaban el la gasolinera y a nosotros no nos quedo de otra que seguir nuestro camino, ya que no podíamos hacer nada, ya que eran demasiado

-Spencer da la vuelta aquí por favor – dijo Sam alterada

-Porque? – pregunto Spencer

-Mi casa, mi madre debe de estar ahí – dijo Sam completamente preocupada, Spencer dio la vuelta y nos dirigimos en dirección de la casa de Sam, podíamos ver claramente como varias familias salían de sus casas rápidamente y se aproximaban a sus autos para huir, también podíamos ver como esas cosas atacaban a familias completas y nosotros no podíamos hacer nada

-No mires – le dije a Sam abrazándola, ella parecía estar de nuevo en blanco y eso no me gustaba.

Llegamos a la casa de Sam y Spencer estaciono el auto lo mas cerca posible de la puerta de la entrada, yo baje con cuidado y Spencer bajo después

-Si no salimos ustedes se van – le ordeno Spencer a Carly

-Pero Spencer… - ella parecía confundida y atemorizada

-Toma el volante, no vayas apagar el auto por nada del mundo escuchaste

-Ok – dijo ella pasándose al lado del piloto, ella y Gibby iban en el asiento del copiloto, mientras que atrás estábamos Sam, Brad, yo y el pequeño niño que habíamos rescatado en el hospital.

-Sam si no quieres venir no lo hagas – dije al ver como bajaba del auto

-Es mi madre, tengo que buscarla – dijo ella acercándose con cuidado a la puerta, Spencer y yo la seguimos y vimos como ella abrió la puerta con cuidado, la casa estaba totalmente oscura, al parecer solo se veía el televisor encendido

-Mama! – dijo ella muy despacio, pero nadie contesto, yo me acerque a la cocina y pude ver como había varios platos rotos y una marca de sangre en el refrigerador, en ese momento comencé e tensarme, ¿y si esas cosas habían atrapado a la mama de Sam? Busque a Sam y a Spencer con la mirada y me di cuenta de que ella volvía de su habitación con una mochila, mientras que Spencer venia detrás de ella – parece que no esta – decía ella bajando la mirada, en ese momento escuchamos como un vaso se callo y todo volteamos en dirección del sillón que estaba frente a la televisión encendida, en la televisión no aparecía nada, solo estaba en azul, ahí fue cuando nos percatamos que algo se movió y Spencer rápidamente puso a Sam detrás de el y yo tome un cuchillo de la cocina – mama? – dijo ella acercándose al sofá

-No Sam – dije yo tomando su brazo

-Es mi mama – dijo ella acercándose al sofá, yo solo tome su brazo y con cuidado nos acercamos al sofá, y ahí estaba, era Pam Puckett, pero parecía como muerta, sus ojos estaban cerrados y parecía como si no respirara, no nos quisimos acercar mas a ella y Sam solo comenzó a derramar varias lagrimas, en ese momento Pam comenzó a moverse y yo tome el cuchillo rápidamente, ahí fue cuando Pam abrió sus ojos

-Que haces con mi cuchillo favorito chiquillo travieso? – dijo ella abriendo sus ojos

-Mama, por dios estas viva – decía Sam corriendo a abrazarla

-Y que esperabas? Que estuviera muerta? Además estaba dormida y soñaba que me casaba con un Holandés millonario – dijo Pam sonriendo – que horas son estar de llegar Samantha? Ya casi son las 4 de la mañana

-Mama, yo, es que, mama tenemos que irnos de aquí – dijo ella tomando su mano

-Y porque nos tenemos que ir? – pregunto confusa

-Ahí muchas cosas afuera que se comen a las personas – le contesto Sam

C-osas que se comen a las personas? – dijo Pam levantando una de sus cejas – si claro

Señora Puckett le puedo hacer una pregunta? – dije al ver como ella tenia su mano vendada, no quería pensar lo peor, pero todos sabíamos que si esas cosas mordían a las personas, estas terminaban convirtiéndose en caníbales

-Que quieres chiquillo?

-Porque tiene su mano vendada? – cuando yo dije eso Sam me miro furiosa y se puso frente a su madre

-Ni lo pienses Benson – dijo Sam

-Un estúpido niño me mordió hace rato que Salí a tirar la basura – decía Pam confusa – casi me arranca el pedazo, pero le di un fuerte golpe y quedo noqueado, así que hija tal ves mañana este en barandillas por haber golpeado a un niño

-Sam apártate – dijo Spencer sacando su arma

-Que les pasa a ustedes? Que no ven que es mi madre? – grito Sam furiosa

-Que rayos pasa? Y tu porque tienes esa arma? – Grito Pam confundida – acaso eres un policía? Sam te dije que guardaras el bikini que me había robado del mercado

-No la van a matar – gritaba Sam

-Matarme? - decía Pam asustada – pero si solo fue un bikini de 15 dólares, si lo quieren esta en la habitación, solo me lo he puesto 2 veces

-No se los voy a permitir – decía Sam abrazando a su madre con fuerza

-Sam tu sabes lo que sucede si esas cosas muerden a los humanos – le grite

-No, no se los voy a permitir – decía ella llorando, no soportaba esto, ella no merecía que su mama estuviera infectada, pero si no asesinaban a Pam en este momento ella se convertiría en esas cosas y estaríamos perdidos

En ese momento nos dimos cuenta de que un disparo se escucho afuera de la casa y pudimos ver claramente como 3 de esas cosas entraron a la casa

-Corran – dijo Spencer corriendo a la habitación de Pam, los 4 salimos corriendo y comenzamos a cubrir la puerta con la cama de Pam y un sillón y rápidamente se comenzaron a escuchar fuertes golpes en la puerta

-Que rayos es eso? – Grito Pam – ellos estaban desfigurados y estaban cubiertos de sangre

-Eso es lo que le intentamos decir, algo paso, aun no lo sabemos, pero las personas se están convirtiendo en caníbales, se están comiendo a las personas – grite alterado

-Pero... pero – pam aun parecía sorprendida, como si no creyera eso

-Si esas cosas muerden o rasguñan a alguien, ese alguien se convierte en eso – decía Spencer

-Me están diciendo que yo me convertiré en eso?

-Lamentablemente si – dijo Spencer

-Genial! – dijo Pam furiosa – tantos años cuidándome de enfermedades y de no desfigurar mi cara, y ahora terminare convertida en una de esas horribles cosas, en ese momento Pam cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a toser sangre

-Mama! – grito Sam corriendo a sostener a su mama

-Estoy bien – decía Pam intentando levantarse – entonces la única alternativa para que yo no sea una de esas cosas es matándome? – pregunto

-Si – contesto Spencer

Pam se levanto con ayuda de Sam y fue a su gaveta

-Creo que es hora de usarla – dijo Pam sacando 2 armas de su gaveta

-Que es eso mama? – dijo Sam sorprendida

- Se las robe el policía ruso con el que Salí hace 2 semanas – dijo riendo – creo que ahora serán de mucha ayuda – ella se acerco a su cama y comenzó a toser sangre de nuevo

-Mama – dijo Sam intentado correr a abrazarla pero Pam la detuvo, no te acerques, creo que me siento mal – decía ella intentado no desvanecerse – tomen estas armas – dijo lanzándoles las armas a Spencer – Yo no quiero convertirme en esas cosas

-Pero mama – dijo Sam corriendo a abrazarla – te puedes salvar – decía ella llorando

-Tus amigos dicen que yo me convertiré en eso, y yo no quiero, por favor mi pequeña ogro prométeme que te cuidaras?

-Mama no digas eso por favor

-Te quiero mucho, aunque nunca te lo demostré, quiero decirte que siempre te quise y siempre te querré – dijo Pam tocando con cuidado las mejillas de Sam y dándole un beso en la frente – cuídate

-No mama yo….

-Solo di que también me quieres

-Yo también te quiero mama, pero….

-Prométeme que sobrevivirás y que siempre serás fuerte, no quiero que llores por temor, quiero que seas valientes, todas las Puckett somos valientes

-Mama, claro que sobreviviré y seré valiente, pero por favor no hagas esto

-Chico – dijo ella refiriéndose a mi – por favor quítala de aquí

-No mama, por favor no

Yo me acerque y tome a Sam de los brazos alejándola de su mama

-Prométeme que la cuidaras y jamás la dejaras sola – dijo Pam sonriendo – ustedes son novios y se que siempre se querrán – me quede sorprendido al escuchar eso, al parecer la mama de Sam no sabia que Sam y yo habíamos terminado – prométeme que la cuidaras y la protegerás

-Se lo prometo – le dije sonriendo

-Que esperas chico? – Le grito a Spencer – esas cosas entraran pronto, anda dispara

-Mama, mama no hagas esto – decía Sam intentado zafarse de mi agarre

-Te amo – le dijo Pam, en ese momento Spencer puso el arma en la cabeza de Pam - anda chico no seas miedoso, no estaré esperando toda la noche- podía ver como la mano de Spencer temblaba, pero tenia que hacer eso -Te amo – le dijo Pam a Sam antes de que Spencer disparara

-Mamaaaaaa… - grito Sam corriendo a abrazar el cuerpo de Pam , pero no podíamos estar mas tiempo aquí, ya que en cualquier momento esas cosas entrarían, así que tome a Sam del brazo y la hice que saltara junto conmigo la ventana, pudimos ver el auto de Spencer cerca de donde estábamos y miramos como mas de 10 de esas cosas se aproximaban a nosotros, Spencer comenzó a disparar y Carly acelero el auto arrollando a varias de esas cosas, entramos rápidamente a ese auto y Carly acelero alejándonos de ahí, ahora si estábamos completamente solos, ahora ya ninguno de nosotros teníamos familia y teníamos que sobrevivir costara lo que costara ya que las personas que mas queríamos se habían sacrificado por nosotros.


	5. VOLVERÉ POR TI

DIA 2: VOLVERE POR TI (CAPITULO 5)

Día 2 6:15 am

Esto era una masacre, una total masacre, donde quiera que volteáramos estaban esas cosas atacando a personas inocentes, ¿que era lo que había pasado? ¿Porque las personas se había convertido en caníbales? ¿Que era lo que había ocasionado todo esto? Por mi mente pasaban esas preguntas, ¿acaso dios se estaba vengando por haber cometido tantos pecados? ¿Este era nuestro castigo?

No sabia que hacer o decir, ya que no tenia palabras para describir lo que sentía en este momento, a como avanzábamos nos dábamos cuenta que esas cosas también avanzaban ¿acaso todo el mundo estaba infestado por estas cosas? ¿Acaso no había ningún lugar seguro?, sin darme cuenta comencé a ver como los primero rayos de sol comenzaban a aparecer por el horizonte, el día estaba por comenzar. Mire hacia enfrente y mire que Gibby y Carly estaba completamente dormidos y a mi lado se encontraba Brad, el al igual que yo no había dormido en toda la noche, y Sam se encontraba mirando por la ventana, su mirada se volvía a poner en blanco, como si se desconectara de este mundo, yo la entendía, ella al igual que yo había perdido a su madre, y no solo eso, los 2 las habíamos visto morir frente a nosotros, aunque la muerte de mi madre había sido mas cruel, a ella la había asesinado sin piedad, mientas que Pam había muerto por voluntad propia.

-Creen que seria buena idea buscar algo de comida, agua y algunas cosas que nos puedan servir? – decía Spencer señalando un pequeño minisúper que se encontraba a mitad de la carretera

-Creo que si – decía Brad – necesito ir al baño

Spencer estaciono el auto y el y Brad decidieron bajar a ver si alguna de esas cosas no se encontraban en ese lugar, entonces hicieron señal para que bajáramos

-Gibby, Carly despierten – les decía moviéndolos un poco, Carly despertó mientras que Gibby siguió dormido

-Que pasa Freddie? Porque nos detuvimos? – preguntaba Carly

-Llegamos a esta tienda para ver si encontramos comida, agua o cualquier cosa que necesitemos – le dije bajando del auto, Sam tomo al niño en los brazos y camino en dirección a la tienda

-Parece que a Sam le agrado ese niño – decía Carly sonriendo

-Eso parece

-Y dejaremos a Gibby dormido?

-No creo que le vaya a pasar nada, cerraremos las puertas con seguro – le dijo comenzando a caminar a la tienda, cuando entramos nos dimos cuenta de que estaba casi vacía

-Parece que no ahí mucho, pero tenemos que tener lo suficiente para varios días – dijo Spencer tomando lo que había y metiéndolo en unas bolsas

-Tienes hambre? – le preguntaba Sam al pequeño

-Quiero ver a mi mami y a mi papi – decía el niño bajando la mirada

-Mira pequeño tu mami y tu papi ya no están aquí, pero no te preocupes nosotros te cuidaremos – le decía ella sonriendo – y como te llamas?

-Kevin y tu?

-Sam, y cuantos años tienes?

-Soy un niño grande – decía el pequeño castaño mirando a Sam – tengo 5 años

-Eres un niño muy muy grande – le decía ella sonriendo

-Es tan tierno – dijo Carly aproximándose a donde yo estaba – cuando tenga hijos será una gran mama

Cuando ella dijo eso a mi mente llego la imagen de una pequeña castaña parecida a mi y con los hermosos ojos de Sam corriendo por un parque, pero trate de borrar eso de mi cabeza, ya que ni Sam ni yo éramos novios y además con estas cosas asechándonos, no podríamos traer a un hijo al mundo, ya que solo vendría a sufrir

-Chicos salgan rápido – grito Spencer sacándome de mis pensamientos, unos disparos comenzaron a escucharse afuera y antes de que pudiéramos salir nos dimos cuenta que varias de esas cosas se aproximaban, así que entre Brad y yo comenzamos a cerrar la puerta y cubrir ventanas

-Que es eso? – decía el pequeño llorando

-Diablos! Diablos – decía al ver que nos encontrábamos acorralados de nuevo ¿que acaso así seria siempre? ¿Acaso toda nuestra vida nos la pasaríamos huyendo de esas cosas?

-Tranquilízate pequeño – decía Sam abrazando al pequeño

-Que haremos? – decía Carly desesperada

-Tengo un arma, pero esas cosas son muchas no creo que las balas alcancen – decía Brad, en ese momento me maldije por ser un cobarde y no tomar también un arma

-Tenemos que escondernos, o esas cosas nos atraparan – grite al mirar que estaban rompiendo las ventanas de la tienda

-Miren ahí hay una puerta – dijo Brad señalando a nuestra derecha, pero en ese momento nos dimos cuenta de que las puertas de la tienda comenzaban a destrozarse, los 5 corrimos y nos escondimos detrás del aparador y comenzamos a escuchar los susurros y lamentos que esas cosas decían

-Están aquí dentro – decía Carly asustada

-No hagas ruido – decía Brad

Pude ver como Sam tapaba la boca del pequeño ya que no quería que llorara y podía ver su mirada atemorizada, ¿que diablos harías?

-Vengan – dijo Brad gateando por debajo del mostrador y comenzando a andar a la puerta, nos dimos cuenta de que ninguna de esas cosas lo miraron

-Te toca Carly – le dije, ella solo negó con la cabeza, pero tome su brazo y la obligue a pasar, nos dimos cuenta de que ella paso sin ningún problema a donde estaba Brad – Sam!

-Y tu? – dijo ella preocupada

-Iré detrás de ti, anda ve – le dije sonriendo, ella y el niño comenzaron a gatear asta llegar a donde estaban Brad y Carly, suspire aliviado y después decidí ir a ese lugar, voltee a la puerta y me di cuenta de que mas de esas cosas seguían entrando a la tienda, gatee asta llegar a donde ellos estaban y rápidamente cerramos la puerta

-Y ahora que haremos – decía Carly – esas cosas tienen rodeado el lugar – decía totalmente desesperada

-Cálmate Carly, alteras al niño – decía Sam tomando al niño en sus brazos, el pequeño lloraba inconsolablemente – ya tranquilízate Kevin, pronto saldremos de aquí

-El auto no esta – decía Brad asomándose por la ventana

-Queee? – dijo asustada – nos dejaron? Ellos nos dejaron – decía Carly llorando

-Tenemos que salir de aquí chicos, si no esas cosas nos atraparan – decía Brad

En ese momento de desesperación voltee al techo y me di cuenta de que había como una compuerta en el techo

-Ayúdenme a abrir eso – dije jalando varias sillas y subiendo y tratando de abrir – esta muy duro, Brad ayúdame – Brad subió a la silla y entre los 2 logramos abrirla, me asome un poco y me di cuenta de que esa compuerta daba al techo, subí con la ayuda de Brad y mire que estábamos rodeados por esas cosas y el auto de Spencer no se veía por ningún lado – Suban

El primero en subir fue el niño, después Sam, Carly y por último Brad, cuando este último subió la puerta del cuarto donde nos encontrábamos quedo destrozada y esas cosas entraron y Brad y yo cerramos la compuerta.

-Que haremos? Que haremos? – decía Brad desesperado

-Miren ahí se encuentra una cerca – señalo Carly – nos acercamos a unos de los bordes del techo y en efecto, a menos de un metro de donde estábamos nosotros se encontraba una cerca de alambre y daba a un bosque – parece que no ahí de esas cosas ahí , y si saltamos al otro lado?

-Crees que sea seguro? – pregunto Brad

-Prefiero estar en un lugar donde no estén esas cosas – decía ella – o que prefieren, quedarse aquí a morir deshidratados? O saltar la cerca y buscar ayuda?

-Creo que es mejor quedarnos aquí – decía Sam – Talves Spencer y Gibby regresen

-Y si no lo hacen?

-Carly es demasiado complicado escapar de esas cosas con un niño a nuestro lado, y yo no lo voy a exponer

-Ese niño no es tu hijo

-Yo se que no es mi hijo, pero el perdió a su familia, al igual que todos nosotros, tu al menos tienes a Spencer y aun tienen la esperanza de que su abuelo este en Yakima, pero yo perdí a mi madre y aun no se si esta cosa esta en el otro lado del mundo y puede que haya llegado a Francia, en donde esta Melannie, yo no tengo esa certeza – grito Sam

-Lo siento Sam, por favor perdóname, es que estoy asustada – decía Carly llorando

-No te preocupes, creo que debemos esperar a que Spencer. Regrese – dijo Sam

-Tienes razón – decía Carly, en ese momento ella no se dio cuenta y tropezó cayendo del techo

-Carly! – gritamos los 3 y corrimos en dirección de donde ella había caído, sentía que mi corazón se saldría en ese instante, yo no quería perder a Carly, pero suspire aliviado al ver que ella se encontraba al otro lado de la cerca

-Estas bien? – grito Brad

-Me lastime el tobillo – decía ella intentado levantarse

-Espera, ya voy – le grite saltando asta llegar a donde ella estaba, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que esas cosas ya nos habían visto a mi y a Carly y comenzaban a empujar la cerca

-Que haremos? Que haremos Freddie? – decía Carly asustada

-No se como subiremos – dije preocupado

En ese momento nos dimos cuenta de que esas cosas comenzaron a romper la cerca

-Freddie! – grito Sam alterada

-Te prometo que volveré por ti – le dije a Sam mirándola y después ayude a Carly a levantarse, ella se apoyo en mi y comenzamos a correr, aunque ella tenia el tobillo lastimado tenia que correr, ya que esas cosas habían rato la cerca

-Freddie, esas cosas vienen detrás de nosotros – decíamos corriendo entre los arbustos y arboles

-Corre, eso es lo único que podemos hacer – dije alterado

Seguimos corriendo por varios minutos y sin darnos cuenta caímos al suelo y Carly se había hecho una herida profunda en el brazo, pero aun así nos levantamos y seguimos corriendo, no supimos cuanto tiempo fue, solo seguíamos corriendo y esas cosas seguían detrás de nosotros

-Déjame aquí – me dijo Carly soltándome – sálvate tu, yo soy un estorbo, no puedo seguir corriendo – decía ella llorando

-Yo te prometo que vamos a salir de aquí, y ninguna de esas cosas nos atrapara

-Estoy muy cansada, no pue… no puedo – decía ella apenas hablando, sin duda nos encontrábamos cansado ya que ninguno de los 2 habíamos descansado por ningún segundo

-Yo también estoy cansado, pero no voy a permitir que te conviertas en una de esas cosas – le dije ayudándole de nuevo a correr, seguirnos corriendo por sabe cuanto tiempo, ya no sentía mis piernas y lo peor de todo era que sentía que me desmayaría, en ese momento me di cuenta que esas cosas aun seguían detrás de nosotros y no podíamos hacer nada para detenerlas

-Freddie esas cosas están acercándose – decía Carly asustada

-Corran hacia aquí – grito un hombre en un Jeep, corrimos la mas rápido posible y alcanzamos a subir al jeep antes de que esas cosas nos atraparan, Carly y yo comenzamos a suspirar aliviados, este hombre nos había salvado

-Pensé que esas cosas nos atraparían – decía Carly abrazándome

-Tuvieron suerte de que estuviera aquí – nos decía ese hombre, al parecer tenia como 30 años, era castaño y sus ojos eran azules, solo traía unos pantalones puestos y en con una correa traía un AK-47 atado a la espalda – Me llamo Rick y ustedes niños díganme que hacían aquí?

-Huyendo de esas cosas – le dije algo agitado

-Aun no entiendo que son esas cosas, solo se dedican a morder y morder, yo y mi primo siempre acostumbramos a venir a este lugar a cazar venados, junto con otros chicos , pero anoche que estábamos casando una de esas cosas mordió a Mike, quiso morder a mi primo pero matamos a esa cosa antes de que lo mordiera, a Mike lo tuvimos en la casa de campo, pero en menos de 3 horas el se convirtió en esa cosa, y nos dimos cuenta de que por una mordida las personas se convierten en contaminados

-Contaminados? – dije confuso

A-si les pusimos mi primo y yo, parecen como contaminados, podridos – dijo el riendo – hemos matado como a unos 20, y nosotros que pensábamos que a este lugar casi nadie venia, y ustedes de donde vienen?

-De Seattle – conteste

-Tan lejos? Y porque están aquí?

-Nos atraparon en una tienda y decidimos subir al techo, pero por accidente mi amiga se cayó y yo baje a ayudarle, pero esas cosas comenzaron a seguirnos

-Ahí mas personas con ustedes

-Si, mi nov... – me detuve antes de decir que Sam, era mi Novia – sam, un niño y otro amigo

-Mañana regresaremos por ellos

-Pero porque mañana? – dije alterado – y si esas cosas los atrapan?

-Mira niño, no podemos hacer nada, ya en menos de 3 hora oscurecerá y la carretera esta a 4 horas de aquí, en verdad no se cuanto tiempo corrieron, además ahí muchos contaminados y no me voy a exponer

-Pero están mis amigos

-Si ellos están en el techo no les sucederá nada, mañana a primera hora iremos, además les diré a los demás chicos que nos acompañen

-No puedo dejarlos solos – grite furioso, yo no podía dejar a mis amigos solos y mucho menos a Sam, en ese momento Rick detuvo el Jeep y me miro enojado

-Pues tu decides, si quieres regresar bájate ahora mismo y ve tu y búscalos, yo no me voy a exponer a que esas cosas me atrapen

-Freddie, por favor hazle caso, yo no quiero que esas cosas nos atrapen – decía Carly asustada

-Pero Sam y….

-Por favor – decía Carly realmente asustada

-Me prometes que mañana a primera hora iremos a buscarlos?

-Yo mismo me encargare de venir contigo y te ayudare – dijo el

-Ok, mañana los buscaremos – le dije, aun no estaba convencido, yo no podía dejar a Sam, ella me preocupaba bastante y saber que ella estaba con esas cosas me causaba un gran temor

-Hemos llegado – dijo señalando un enorme portón negro – Max abre – dijo gritando hacia arriba, y cuando volteamos nos dimos cuenta de que había 2 hombres con armas , en ese momento el portón se abrió y nos dimos cuenta de que frente a nosotros había una enorme casa, parecía una fortaleza, ya que todo estaba rodeado por muros de concreto, algunos 4 metros de altura – esta es casa de mi padre, me dijo que me la heredaría, pero creo que ya es mía, porque no creo que el viejo este vivo – dijo el sonriendo, los 3 nos bajamos del auto y en menos de 5 segundo estábamos rodeados por mas de 15 hombres armados asta los dientes

-Quienes son ellos Rick? – pregunto otro hombre, al parecer no le había gustado la idea de que Rick nos trajera

-Me los encontré siendo perseguidos por los contaminados

-Esto no es una pensión a donde puedas traer a personas que te encuentras en el bosque – dijo muy molesto

-Esta es mi casa Max, así que yo traigo a las personas que me da la gana

-Y como sabes si no están contaminado? – pregunto el sujeto

-No lo están – dijo Rick caminando – vamos chicos, tenemos agua y comida, deben de estar cansados, tome la mano de Carly y pasamos frente a las miradas penetrantes de esos hombres

-Un momento – dijo Max tomando el brazo de Carly fuertemente – ella esta mordida – dijo señalando la herida de Carly, en ese momento todos los hombres levantaron sus armas y apuntaron a Carly

-No, no, no, ella no fue mordida, esta es una herida – dije abrazando a Carly que lloraba desconsoladamente

-Como puedes asegurarnos eso? a nuestro amigo lo mordieron y en unas horas se convirtió en un contaminado

-Ella no esta infectada, así que bajen esas armas – gritaba yo desesperado

-Bajen eso – dijo Rick furioso

-Si esa chica esta contaminado será el fin de todos, ¿que acaso no te das cuenta? – dijo Max

-Confió en ellos, y si dicen que no esta contaminada, es porque no lo esta

-Si ella se convierte en un contaminad tu y ella morirán al instante, y no me importa si tu no estas infectado, porque acabare contigo sin pensarlo – dijo Max apuntando hacia mi

-Ok, si ella esta contaminada me asesinan – dije tratando de parecer valiente, pero eso no era verdad, ya que yo estaba temblando

-Muy valiente el niño de mami – dijo el riéndose y haciendo que todos comenzaran a reírse

-Ya basta Max – grito Rick – vengan chicos - Carly y yo seguimos a Rick asta la casa y cuando entramos me di cuenta que era realmente grande y hermosa, parecía una mansión – solo tenemos una habitación disponible, pero no se preocupen, tiene un baño y 2 camas, estarán cómodos – dijo el amablemente

-Rick, cariño, pensé que no volverías – dijo una chica rubia corriendo a abrazar a Rick – te extrañe – dijo ella llorando – pensé que te había pasado algo

-No te preocupes Siria – dijo el limpiando las lagrimas de la chica con delicadeza – estoy bien, solo fui a verificar que no hubiera contaminados cerca y me encontré con estos chicos – dijo el señalándonos

Los ojos grises de la chica se posaron en nosotros y ella comenzó a sonreír

-Me da gusto que estén bien, siéntanse como en casa – dijo ella amablemente

-Gracias – dijimos Carly y yo al mismo tiempo

-Te extrañe – dijo la chica volteando a besar con cariño a Rick y yo en ese momento comencé a pensar en Sam ¿donde estaría? ¿Acaso estaba bien? ¿Acaso esas cosas la habían atrapado? No quería ni pensarlo, pero estaba seguro que por la mañana la buscaría asta encontrarla, Carly y yo subimos a la habitación y tomamos una ducha, al menos había agua caliente, la chica le presto ropa a Carly y Rick me presto ropa de su primo, el me dijo que yo y su primo parecíamos de la misma talla, la novia de Rick ayudo a Carly a vendarse el tobillo y el brazo y después bajo y nos dijo que fuéramos a cenar, cuando estuvimos limpios bajamos al comedor y decidimos sentarnos a comer, pero aun así ese tal Max no perdía de vista a Carly, estaba seguro de que pensaba que en cualquier momento Carly se convertiría en una de esas cosas, aunque ya le había dicho que solo era una herida, después de cenar nos dirigimos a la habitación y nos dimos cuenta de que Max se encontraba afuera

-Le pondre llave a su habitación, ya que si esa chica se convierte no quiero que nos tome por sorpresa y si se quiere comer a alguien, que te coma a ti primero – dijo abriendo la puerta

-No le hagas caso – le dije a Carly, ella aun temblaba de miedo, ese hombre en verdad no nos creía nada – ok cierra la puerta – le dije entrando a la habitación, el cerro rápidamente la puerta y escuchamos como ponía la llave


End file.
